


RadioDust Week 2020

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ASEXUAL PANIC, Angel Dust is a cuddle slut, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Castiel and the rest of spn is only in one chapter, Comfort, Consent, Cooking, Cuddling, Domestic, Established RadioDust, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Jealous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, RadioDust Week, RadioDust week 2020, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tags to be added, Touch-Starved, a bit of destiel, angel wants alastor to cuddle him, cross over with supernatural, insecure Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), mature Angel Dust, one chapter cross over, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: A set of seven one shorts for RadioDust week May 18-24. Come ship with us.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	1. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th of May, 2020
> 
> Cooking/Dancing

“Ugh,” Angel groaned pushing his eye mask off his eyes. “Morning Al,” he smiled and stroked his his white and pink fingers through the red hair. Alastor groaned the sound of static changing like a radio slowly coming into tune.

“Darling,” he groaned and Angel chuckled.

“I know babe, but we've got to get up.” He stood and stretched, his night shirt riding up to his stomach before standing, tugging his shirt down but it still exposed more of his pink panties than it covered. Alastor only answered with a groan and shoved his head under the pillow causing Angel Dust to laugh. “Okay babe, how about this, I'll go down and make the hotel breakfast, and you can sleep till then?” Alastor's voice came through something similar to an agreement and so he went to quickly pull on some black shorts before heading downstairs.

Everyone was still asleep so far, all except for Niffty who was sitting in the parlor sewing a bit. “Hey there Niffty, what are you doing out here?” Angel asked and she looked up and grinned.

“Hi Mr. Angel Dust! The light was so nice I decided to sit out with some natural light and didn't want to carry my sewing machine out here, but what are you doing up so early?” She asked excitedly and Angel scratched his face.

“Well I figured I'd make everyone some breakfast.” He didn't get to say anything before she was jumping up excitedly.

“Breakfast! Ooh! What are you going to make?!” She was so excited and though Angel wasn't one to make breakfast, or really any meal, often it wasn't worth so much excitement and energy. But this was Niffty.

“Yeah, so just be ready for some grub later.” Angel ignored her excited squealing that seemed to slip to Japanese. He continued onto the kitchen where he took some time to get accustomed to the kitchen before he pulled out the needed ingredients.

Salmon, oysters, calas and grits with cheese. Angel Dust sighed longingly at the thought of beginets but he could not come near how Alastor made them and he wanted this to be perfect. So he instead focused on the coffee and juice.

“Mmm...something smells good.” Angel turned and saw Charlie, already dressed in her black pants and red jacket, her curly hair brushed and she already looked like her perky self.

“Morning, toots, breakfast will be ready in like twenty minutes or something.” Angel was pretty much done, the fish was seasoned and ready for the oven, the oysters he would fire grill and the grits and calas...yep. But he had four hands where most only had two, and he could always bring out his last pair if need be.

It had taken him a long time to get used to doing several things at once, even if he had the ability thanks to his extra limbs, knowing how to focus them is the problem. But thanks to Cherri Bomb he had learned.

“Sounds good, thanks for making breakfast Angel, I'll get everyone.” Angel didn't acknowledge her other than a grunt. Angel began singing Ninna Nanna under his breath, the lullaby that his mother had once sang to Molly and him, and sometimes his older brother would even join in. That was before though.

“Darling?” Angel looked behind him to see Alastor who was already wearing his suit and his wide grin. Angel was still holding a pair of tongs that he was using to flip the oysters, stirring the grits with two others.

“Ah Al, dinner will be ready in a few minutes babe.” Alastor didn't answer him, merely tipping his head back and taking a few more scents in.

“Grits...oysters...fish...dearest one, are you...?” Angel had glanced back to him before turning back to what he was doing.

“Figured you'd want a taste of home babe,” when Alastor didn't reply, didn't make a single sound, not even the static. Maybe he had messed up? “Was I wrong?”

“No, no darling, I'm just shocked at your care.”

“Three months and you're surprised that I'd make you breakfast?” It was so much more than that, making Alastor the exact breakfast that he loved so much from his life, how important breakfast was. These were not ingredients that were commonly available in hell, who knows how long his darling had been working for this?

“This is quiet a special breakfast? What's the occasion?” Angel smirked and glanced back over to Alastor.

“It's been a year.”

“A year?” He tilted his head, confused what had happened a year ago. They had only been together three months, they had started growing closer nine months ago, become friends about fourteen months ago and had known each other nearly two years. So what, then, was Angel Dust talking about?

“Since you looked at me more than just an annoyance.”

“Oh Angel...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Hazbin Hotel story, I've never done a week thing before because when I find out they're always done. I hope you guys like this and enjoy the stories.


	2. Crossover/Alternative Universe

Angel chuckled as he moved along the bunker but coming across his brother, Castiel, with the demon Meg. Why? Be far from it for him to look down on demons, he was an oddity in heaven for it but he never looked badly on demons, even when he was fighting them.

But to have that yummy hunter and ignore him for a demon? Maybe Angel was biased for his own hunter. At least he never gave up on his own mate, let Castiel do as he wished.

“Yes, Anthony?” Angel flinched from the old name and groan.

“Come on Cas, I don't go by that name anymore, it's Angel Dust.” He rolled his blue eyes and glared at Meg, he didn't like being around her, “what is it?”

“Have you seen Dean?” Dean and he had always gotten along well and now that Dean had been distancing himself from Castiel it was Angel who knew where the elder Winchester was.

“Not in the last hour, he's supposed to be your best friend and mate, you keep track of him.” Angel rolled his eyes and glanced at Meg and chuckled, “or keep fucking the demon, maybe he'll find another mate, I heard that Balthazar is interested.” He turned and walked away not listening and started laughing, he knew that it would come down on Dean and though it would be funny he should find the man and give him some kind of warning. After his Al Cuddles.

He found Alastor and Sam reading through some of the bunkers tomes, probably trying to figure out exactly what they had. “Hey guys!”

“Hi Angel,” Sam only mumbled it, not looking up from the book and Alastor only grunted in acknowledgment. It didn't deter the angel who pulled up a chair beside him. He fluffed some of his vessel's curly blonde hair before scooting his chair closer to the brunette. Normally Alastor would move his arm and allow Angel to snuggle up to his side like an overgrown cat. But he didn't this time and instead just turned a page.

“Hey Al,” he tugged on Alastor's arm a bit to let him know exactly what he wanted but Alastor didn't budge.

“Five foot rule, Angel.” He was not going to budge and even after the blonde angel pouted and dramatically sighed nothing happened, Sam was used to dealing with the epic eye sex of Dean and Castiel and Alastor merely pushed the chair he was sitting in a bit further away from him.

“Fine.” Angel stood and walked away his arms crossed, it wasn't until he came to see Dean doing his tool cleaning that he got an idea. He knew how Dean was about cleaning the weapons, after every use.

“Hey Dean~ want me to polish your sword for you?” Angel flirted and the hunter just rolled his eyes, he was the most open and indulgent for Angel's flirting.

“If you mean this,” he picked up the dagger, “than yes but that's the only 'sword' of mine that you'll be getting.” They remained quiet working until Dean spoke up, “okay man, what is it?”

“Al won't cuddle, he hasn't wanted to cuddle in over a month.” Angel huffed and Dean shrugged.

“That's rough man,” Angel frowned seeing that Dean was going through more than him, Castiel was an idiot, even if the bond was only half complete mating with another was dangerous. At least when Dean did it he didn't know.

“Hey, wanna help? You mind if we cuddle? I kinda need them,” he gave his big puppy dog eyes and Dean looked at him for a long while, so long that he was sure the hunter was considering dumping holy oil on him when he finally talked.

“Okay man, just stop looking at me like that.” Angel grinned, Dean might pretend like he's a tough guy but he was always kind and a people pleaser.

Which is how Dean ended up sitting in the living room with a cuddly Angel Dust on his lap.

Castiel was walking after finishing his fight with Meg. She knew that she was only practice for Dean and he was only practice for that demon she liked so much. Still it worried her to find out that Castiel was already bound to Dean, even if only by half.

He came upon Sam and Alastor putting the books away and raised an eyebrow, “where's Dean? And Anthony?” Both looked at each other and Sam shrugs but Alastor was looking a bit concerned.

“Maybe we should check on them, come my good fellow.” Sometimes Alastor spoke strangely, his manner of speech closer to Castiel's while Angel spoke more like a human than the bespectacled man.

“That sounds like a good idea.” The two began walking around the bunker and when they did find them they both froze.

For Castiel seeing another angel in Dean's lap, his arms wrapped around him and his chin resting on the blonde head. In another angel's arms. Alastor froze, his throat making a slight croaking sound and his grin frozen on his face. Angel was nuzzling against Dean's neck and holding to him.

“What are you doing?” Castiel managed to say, snapping Dean from watching the Indiana Jones movie and Angel from his relaxed near meditation that was as close as he could get to actually sleeping. Both looked over seeing the blue and brown eyes glaring at them, Dean had frozen but Angel spoke up.

“Al didn't want to cuddle, but Dean was nice enough to cuddle even if I was interrupting his weapon cleaning.” Dean flinched, this was worse, so much worse. Dean almost never stopped in the middle of cleaning weapons. 

Both the stuffily dressed grabbed their respective man, Castiel threw Dean over his shoulder and Alastor had Angel up in his arms bridal style. Both walked to rooms, Alastor went to his own room while Castiel carried Dean to the hunter's room.

Alastor carried Angel Dust into his room, in his room was a bed, one of the older radios he managed to find in the bowels of the bunker and a sofa and scuffed coffee table to hold his tea. He sat down with Angel in his lap and hugged him to his chest tightly.

“Alastor?”

“If you were so desperate for cuddles darling, you could have just told me.”

“You didn't want to cuddle, you were busy.” Angel sighed, he was so addicted to being held by his human, he was greedy for it.

“I'm sorry dearest one, I promise from now on to make sure to give you your need for physical affection more often.”

“You mean...?”

“Yes, my darling Anthony, as many kisses as you want,” normally Angel Dust hated to be called Anthony but didn't at all mind it when Alastor do it. Hell, this human could do whatever he wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you don't get what's going on this is an alternative universe/crossover where Angel is an actual angel and Alastor is a hunter from the show Supernatural. I enjoyed throwing some destiel into my radio dust week!


	3. Angst/Comfort

“So darling, how was your day?” Alastor asked as he finished up setting the table, the apartment that they shared, part of Gateway Apartments. Charlie, bless her little cotton socks, had reached some kind of success with her hotel. She didn't manage to do the whole 'inside of every demon is a rainbow' but she got the demons who came to her hotel to calm down.

With the success she and Vaggie decided to start up an apartment building for those she considered 'redeemed' and they had to pay rent and the money they earned from the apartment helped supplement the cost of the hotel.

“Eh okay, nothing to write home about but I've had worst days.” Alastor knew that Angel Dust was talking about, he had stopped 'offering his services' as he used to call it but still worked in the adult film industry, he was still hell's favorite angel even if he had given up all drugs, even his beloved angel dust.

Still he enjoyed sex and this should be perfect for them. Anthony was a very sexual being and Alastor did not want anything like that, he loved his darling Angel Dust but he just felt no need or want for that. He'd never look down on him for having a high sex drive, sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him.

Before he never cared but now with Angel Dust it was...a bit harder to ignore. He understood that the men he had sex with was just work, that he liked someone wanting him and it having absolutely nothing to do with his body. But would it last forever? Would Angel Dust one day want more from their relationship? He knew that the man was attracted to him, knew he sometimes required 'alone time' where Alastor would be the gentleman and vacate their bedroom for an hour or so. He could hear the muffled cries and knew that if he listened closely he could hear his own name panted out and while it was something he didn't want it still felt...nice, it might not be something he wanted nor something he lumped in with love, knowing Angel somehow found a way to integrate something that Alastor couldn't do for him into his own way was strangely touching.

“Finally! Done...stupid lemon sauce.” Angel Dust grunted finishing with the whisk in the small sauce pot. “Sorry about that babe, but how was your day?” Ah, so he got caught up in the sauce he was making.

“I had a lovely day, but darling why are you making the lemon sauce if you don't like it?” That was something he couldn't understand, Alastor never minded cooking, it was not something he went out of his way to do but it was something that he knew was very important to get ready. He didn't even love to eat, but if he had to eat, which he did, he wanted it to be something worth while, which is why he often cooked and loved to share what he made with anyone who would listen. If only more people here in hell would be open to realizing how delicious jambalaya and gumbo and all the other dishes from his human life were.

“What are you talking about? The lemon sauce is delicious,” the spider demon was right, “just a pain in the ass to make.” Tonight their dinner was angel hair coated in lemon sauce with shrimp. Alastor was strangely quiet throughout the meal, Angel noticed but didn't know exactly what to say. What could he say? Even after three years of dating he was still not always sure how to pull Alastor from his own mind.

At least he stopped with the always always smiling thing. Angel Dust loved to trace the laugh lines from his constant smiles. At least the radio demon knew that the spider would always be there for him and he would open up when he was ready.

He was ready once they were settled into bed.

Angel was in his normal outfit of pink panties with a heart shaped hole in the back and an old midriff exposing top. Alastor wore just a pair of pajama pants, he loved having as much skin-on-skin contact as possible when cuddling.

But that wasn't what he did, he grabbed Angel by his waist, moving him to his back and was straddling his stomach. Angel Dust was much taller than him so he couldn't move as he wanted if he wanted it to be good for his darling. Taking a deep steadying breath he swooped down to press his lips to his dearest and moved to try to grind onto Angel like he had seen one of the times he had seen Angel filming himself at home for a solo shoot.

“Al...babe, what are you doing?” He questioned but still groaned and lifted his hips and Alastor could feel him already hard and still filling. This is it, this is what Angel wants, he might not say it but this is what his mate needs and if Alastor doesn't fulfill this need he's going to lose him. He can't lose him.

He won't lose him.

“Al! Babe, wait!” Angel Dust isn't rolling his hips into the plush of Alastor's ass anymore, instead pushing them as much as he can into the pretty cheap mattress and shaking his head. “What's gotten into you? What happened to the five foot rule?” That wasn't a rule of theirs anymore, Angel could hang off of Alastor as much as he wanted, but still refereed to it when he had to talk about Alastor's asexuality.

“Doesn't matter, this is what you want.” He tried to lean down for a kiss but Angel Dust sprouted his normally hidden middle arms and grabbed Alastor, with the help of four more limbs than the deer had he lifted him up and carried him to the couch in their living room, settling down with him in his lap, his hands still holding him steady so Alastor couldn't try again.

Not that he would. What had he done wrong? Sure he had never done nor thought of anything like this before but surely he hadn't done too badly? Was it more to it than he thought, had he really messed up now that Angel knew he was no good at it, he would lose him for sure.

“Alastor,” he looked up at his full name and saw all eight of Angel's eyes looking down at him instead of hiding the six, his full spider demon form. “What are you thinking, mi cuore? (my heart?) What's going on inside that mind of yours?”

“It's okay Angel, I might not know now but I can learn,” Alastor promised, he knew that after lusting after him for so long, even if their relationship had grown into friendship and then love, Angel wouldn't mind teaching him.

“What about all that five foot rule stuff?” Why was he still on that? Alastor was offering up what he wanted on a silver platter!

“Doesn't matter.” Again Alastor tries to go in for a kiss but Angel Dust keeps him away.

“It does, is this something you want? Really want?” Angel continued on stopping Alastor from speaking just yet, “for you. If you honestly want it I'll be happy to do it all with you babe, but consent is a big thing for me, so do you really want this?” Angel was looking at him, like he was his sole focus and Alastor couldn't lie.

“No,” he deflated, “but you need this, and I love you Angel, I don't mind as long as its you.” He tried to say but Angel Dust only looked hurt by this and didn't allow the radio demon any closer.

“Al, babe, listen to me,” he had never heard Angel this serious aside from the times he told him he loved him. For as brash and rough around the edges he could be, he was also very kind and gentle when it was needed and took love and apparently active, enthusiastic consent very seriously. “I love you, I don't care if we never do more than cuddle, hold hands and kiss. That's all I need. I don't need sex to prove to me you love me or for me to stay. You're stuck with me baby,” he added the last sentence with a wink, his extra pair of arms and eyes being hidden once again and it worked getting a more honest grin out of Alastor.

“Of...of course, thank you Anthony. I...I guess I just needed to hear that.”

“Any time babe, you know you can come to me whenever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering they say that Niffty is canonically Japanese and that is used to explain her being bilingual in Japanese so I'm doing the same for Angel Dust's Italian. It's very late in the day but I made it in time!


	4. First Time

Alastor and Angel Dust had fallen into a comfortable existence working together. It wasn't something that Alastor ever thought he would have this job but having Angel Dust be a DJ for his radio show. It was harder and harder to ignore what was going on between the two of them. They weren't dating, of course not, but...sometimes, just sometimes, Alastor felt.

He would think about something similar to what Charlie and Vaggie had...love and acceptance but more than that, Angel Dust and he had that, as strange as that was to think to himself never mind saying out loud. If he could go back to when he first met him and told himself what would happen he'd never believe himself, but he did and he wanted more. Charlie and Vaggie...they held each other, they cuddled on the couch, slept snuggled together in bed, held each other close and took pictures to commiserate their adventures. They held hands.

Despite how Angel Dust could get when he was touch starved he never once came near Alastor as far as touch, he always stayed away physically. He tried to get closer than the five feet but he didn't touch him, not for a long while.

Maybe it was like his mother used to say; you never know what you have until it's gone. Even though it could sometimes be a bit annoying Alastor knew that his angel wanted him, not so much sexually but he could go for being held.

But now it seemed like Angel Dust had absolutely no interest in that at all.

He got up and went to gather Angel, they always walked back to the hotel together. He froze as he heard the voice, of course, Angel always ended his show by singing, he went with his human name so no one would call him and be overly sexual but no one knew who Anthony was, and Angel still worked in the porn industry but stayed away from Val. Alastor made sure that the roach got the message.

“Oh hey babe, sorry was just finishing up.” Angel Dust had closed up his tools, taking off those special headphones that Alastor had given him and he didn't think it overly prideful of him to think that Angel liked them. They were heart shaped and were decorated in a hot pink web.

“Quite alright, my good fellow, shall we go?” Angel Dust agreed and the two of them headed out to leave and head to their home. They were alone and the two of them were under the full blood moon, but still Angel didn't even try to come near him. He was closer but that was because they were on the sidewalk but that was it.

His heart was pounding as he kept glancing at the nearly red glove of Angel Dust's hand. It wouldn't even be skin on skin contact. It wouldn't be so bad. And Angel Dust wouldn't mind, if he was comfortable enough to offer to suck his dick when they first met, surly he wouldn't mind this.

Forcing himself to breathe slowly and carefully Alastor reached out and grabbed one of Angel's hands. He froze looking down at the hand that was being grasped, he knew those talon hands well. He followed the arm up to see the deer demon who was staring straight ahead.

Though Angel Dust wanted to scream out in victory but he wouldn't do that, he just looked foreword. Alastor could sense more than see the smile that Angel Dust had on and he could easily feel the squeeze to his hand before their fingers interlaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I'm two hours late, but today has been a busy idea. I hope you like it even if its a bit late.


	5. Intimacy/Five Foot Rule

Angel Dust had experienced a lot. His human life had been in a very different time; growing up between the late twenties all the way up till he died in 1947. A time when being gay was not something you could just come out and say you were gay and not worry about getting beat. Plus working as a stripper in one of the underground gay bars and doing drugs, the angel dust a new drug that was just becoming a thing in the medical world, but it didn't take long for people to learn that the anesthesia gave a damn good high.

It became Anthony's favorite drug, his only drug, so much so that when he was offered by Valentio to begin using his body to get some money he took the name Angel Dust. It had been Cherri Bomb, who he met working the street, who had suggested he go by something other than Anthony and he took to the role so much that only a handful of people knew his real name; Valentino, Cherri, and eventually he did tell Charlie and later on Alastor. There were a handful of others who knew as well but they were not that important anymore.

He had experienced a lot of things, things that plenty in hell would gawk at. Knowing his older brother, twin sister and the worst his father, the entire family had died not long time between each other, Angel was the first to go. Begging to be taken to the hospital as he was over dosing and his father just shut the door and allowed him to die alone. He never did find out who discovered his body, his father knew he was going to die but his older brother and twin sister didn't, Molly was always sweet and he couldn't bring himself to think that Arackniss would take kindly to it, sure he was hard on him, especially when he found out that he was gay but he never seemed to hate him like their asshole father did.

Still as much as he had done he never got a chance to feel this; intimacy.

He would think that when he fell into hell with nothing and no connections, no one to watch out for him and he ended up having to fight his way through his new life, he clawed and bit and fucked his way through. But that meant that when Molly came two years later, two years almost to the day, he was able to watch over her. He didn't ask about the rope still hanging off her neck when he found her and instead pulled the strings he had forged with some of his more prim and proper clients to get her a job as a secretary with an idiot who wouldn't try to take advantage of her in any way and made a deal with a landlord to fuck him monthly in exchange for a deal for Molly's rent, keeping it easily affordable. His father Heron died a handful of years later and than finally his brother completed their set two years after him. Within a decade they were all dead.

He had never thought that he would have this, so much more than sex. Sure he loved sex, still did but this felt like more. 'Intimacy' Alastor called it, he thought he had this with Val but it wasn't, it was not even a watered down version of it, it was a badly done copy.

But Alastor holding him now, Angel was in nothing but a pair of panties and Alastor in a pair of low hanging sleep pants. Alastor just laid with his arms loosely wrapped around his bock. Angel had his arms in use, with one hand he rang his fingers through the blood red locks, another traced along the many scars decorating his body, the other two held Alastor close.

Angel Dust felt a love and acceptance that he never got, that he always wanted. Sure there was more, he had sex still every now and then but that was his work. It was strange with how much of a sex addict he was, it was in its own way better than any sex.

Alastor was doing even better than that, he was humming to him, despite the sound of static in his voice Angel Dust could just relax and enjoy his back being rubbed. He hummed along well and took the time to kiss along Alastor's shoulders and neck.

He was careful to make sure that it didn't go too far, that if he did Alastor would institute his five foot rule and Angel would have to go to sleep cold but knew as soon as he was asleep Alastor would grab him again and they'd spoon.

“Ti'amo. (I love you.)” Angel Dust hummed and Alastor paused in his humming to smile and moved one hand to fluff his lover's hair. Though some would scoff at that title because Alastor had no interest in sex and even more scoffed at him being with his polar opposite. They were lovers, idiots who thought that love was only about sex, it was only part of it, a part that he didn't want.

“J'taime aussi. (I love you to.)” And he did, so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized this but angel dust is the street name for PCP.


	6. Partners In Crime

“I love you Al,” Alastor didn't open his eyes, Anthony thought that he was asleep and he wasn't going to open his eyes and ruin the illusion. He told himself that it was because he didn't want to embaress Anthony and didn't want to bring about an end to their partnership. Alastor knew from the start, Anthony made no effort to hide his attraction to Alastor, he didn't mind that Alastor had no wish to be with anyone and despite that he was happy with just friendship. But lust and love were two different things, and if Anthony really...

That was the easy answer, that he didn't want to lose his partnership, but there was more. Though he didn't want Anthony to want him because though he would come near him he never pushed too far and so their partnership remained in tact. But despite Anthony's paramours, he never said the L word. He wanted to know, something inside of him needed to know.

“I know you'd never...I'm just a slut right? But I do love you, and as long as you keep smiling, I'm happy.” It was gentler than Alastor had ever seen him, gentler than he thought that Anthony could be. He made Alastor want to smile, he knew you were never fully dressed without a smile but Anthony said it like his smile was a gift, not like he was pretending like his mother and he did.

He heard a smooching sound but didn't feel anything, he did tense up, he didn't think that Anthony was the kind of man to force himself on a slumbering person. However before he opened his eyes and gave away he was awake he felt a soft tap on his nose.

“Have sweet dreams, babe,” he heard the steps of Anthony walking away. Alastor laid there for a few moments before his brain pieced it all together, Anthony must have kissed his own finger and tapped Alastor's nose.

Now he knew, but what was he going to do?

\- - - - -

“Hey strawberry, check this out.” Alastor sighed at the nickname, at least he had dropped the 'pimp' from it. Or usually did, he still called him his 'strawberry pimp' when he wanted to annoy Alastor. Which was often.

He glanced over the blonde's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the headline. 'The Demon and Angel of the Radio Strike Again.'

“Oh.”

“Yeah, who do you think is the angel and who is the demon?” Only Anthony would think that, but Alastor couldn't even be annoyed with him.

“I do eat people, Anthony.”

“Hehe yeah, so you're my radio demon?” Anthony was looking at him, with those bright eyes of his.

“Sure I guess...Angel.”

“Might as well call me Angel Dust.” He pulled a small bag out of his pocket with a grin and Alastor knew it was his beloved drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and late but I hope you guys like it. Pretend that Angel was born a few years earlier.


	7. Happily Ever After

“They're coming again...” Alastor glanced over to see Angel Dust staring out of the window, it had taken Charlie and Vaggie well over a century but it was working. She was slowly but surly getting people to rehabilitate and the angels were coming down every so often to carry the souls that were no longer demon up to heaven where they now belonged.

Alastor knew his best friend Angel Dust (and ah, how unexpected that had been for them to become so close) had been hurting ever since first his best friend, Cherri Bomb, and then his older brother were taken. His father still remained but...though he tried to make amends it didn't change the fact that Heron would forever hate Anthony the faggot druggie. They moved the product, not took it!

But Angel had made his peace with it. The Angels were only soaring through the sky, circling like birds would, not coming down. “Angel Dust, they have been there for almost a week.”

“They're lower than they normally are.” The radio demon had nothing to say to that, the spider was right.

The hotel was desolate, some resolutely refused to try to better themselves, they were happy here in hell. But still it allowed room in hell so there was no longer the need for the yearly hunger games. Lucifer was even speaking of Charlie taking over a more permanent basis of the ruling of hell. She was the princess and it was about time that Vaggie was made Princess-Consort. Charlie was born in hell, the princess born to Lucifer and Lilith, and Vaggie a fallen angel the two would never be taken.

Alastor and Angel Dust however?

Alastor wrapped his arms around the pink and white demon's torso. They had never definined what their relationship is was, friends, friends who kissed and cuddled and held hands, friends with non-sexual benefits, lovers, they never spoke of it, they just did it.

“It'll be okay.” There were only three people not counting themselves and Vaggie and Charlie.

“I...I guess. I just don't want to lose you babe,” it was one of the most lovey-dovey the tall demon had ever said to him. Sure he told him about his own death, how his father turned his back on him as he was dying, about losing his mother and falling into drugs that he lived in a time that being gay was not accepted and he was in danger and to ease the hatred of his father, the disgust of his brother, and the denial of his sexuality by his sister. Molly hadn't been quiet as bad, she just didn't understand and didn't think it was possible but once she had been explained she had accepted him whole-heatedly even if she had to hide it from everyone else for his physical safety. He heard and whispered and sang softly to Alastor as he spoke of his own abusive father and his mother who whispered to smile and hide the fact that their home life wasn't good. Feeling strange not wanting anything sexual and not thinking that he could feel romantic love, his externalize panic when he started to get closer to Angel Dust and started to crave his touch even if never sexually.

“You'll never lose me Anthony, my darling,” Alastor was the only one who was allowed to know Angel Dust's human name, Charlie and Vaggie knew and on some occasions Charlie was permitted the use as well. “I love you,” the words had not finished leaving his smiling lips, smiling so gently instead of his still usual manic grin, that the angels had swooped down much like a bird of prey and smashed through the window.

One wrapped its arms around Alastor's torso and began lifting the now human soul up. He shrunk and his hair was now a mousy brown. “Alastor, come now, the golden city awaits, your cares and pain are over now.” One angel spoke and they began to float up, taking Alastor with him.

“No!” Alastor had manged to grab onto one of Angel Dust's hands who was looking up with him and despite crying from all eight of his eyes was smiling, he was forcing the smile. “Angel Dust!” The angels frowned but it was not the first time a soul that was going to transcend from hell fought against it. Another angel moved to hold him as well pulling and since the spider demon wasn't holding the soul down they did not attack him.

“Let go, it is okay now, have faith Alastor, the pain is over now.” The angel who was speaking was trying but that didn't matter. His ears were only for a different angel.

“Al, babe, smile. You're never fully dressed without a smile, right?” He took in a deep breath, a sob, he moved Alastor's hand closer to press a closed-mouth kiss to his knuckles. The angel who was speaking started to pull out its weapon but the demon lifted his arm, allowing them to get closer.

“Angel Dust! No! No! Anthony!”

“I love you to Alastor,” he gave a true grin and Alastor smiled back, he tried to reach more but one angel had his arm and wouldn't let go. Angel Dust squeezed his hand before letting go, pulling away, “more than myself.” And like that Alastor lost his grip and the angels pulled him up towards the light not stopping their futile attempts to comfort the ex-demon.

\- - - - -

“Alastor,” the brown haired soul turned away from the meal he was having with his mother, being reunited with her had made him happy and he had slowly over the three years gotten used to living in heaven. The angel looked familiar, unlike in hell each angel had their own look instead of black covered and X for eyes. Though he looked vaguely familiar he did not know this angel.

“Hello my good fellow...”

“My name is Peter.” The angel explained and that made sense, everyone was only supposed to see Peter twice, when they were accepted into heaven and when they were to be re-born. It was impossible for it to be already for him...”I think it would be best if you help show around this soul.” He led Alastor along who had no idea what was going on. He could see the fear in his mother's eyes, nothing like when she knew that his father was going to beat them but more than he had seen since he was reunited with her.

Everything that was going through his head he was shocked to see a soul at the gates. The soul was that of a man, he had blonde hair and was looking nervously around. “Thank you for waiting,” Alastor was about to speak, to introduce himself, to ask what was going on but froze.

“Al? Babe?” He froze looking up to see the familiar eyes he spent so long looking into, even if they no longer were pink.

“Angel Dust?” The man grinned at him, and it brought attention to his freckles.

“Anthony,” he corrected and moved to pull Alastor into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the end of RadioDust week! I hope you all enjoyed and I have to say I think I ended this with a bang, I like this chapter best of the chapters I've done, I hope you all like it.


End file.
